moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Magdalena Cortagramas
Magdalena Cortagramas, who is also called by Mag, is a middle-aged rogue pickpocket born and raised by a family of Defias Brotherhood - although his allegiance was pledged to the Alliance after the many events that happened in his youth. History Birth and Origins Magdalena was born around the outskirts of Elwynn Forest, most precisely close to Northshire Vineyards when Garrick Padfoot used to control the place. He is the son of an old Defias Brotherhood couple. The very couple fought to the death to keep him alive amidst the Alliance incursions and attempts to retake the vineyards. Garrick Padfoot took responsibility for Magdalena after the death of his parents and during his youth, he learned the importance of having a job or something else to make money. Life was tough in those fields, especially while Deputy Willem used to send young soldiers in training stages to capture Garrick. The Defias leader knew that one of those Willem missions would succeed anytime and that the vineyards wouldn't be a thing for them in the future. He taught Magdalena in the art of pickpocketing as a way to survive if he died. And by stealing around Northshire Abbey for years, Mag became more and more expert in this art. Garrick's fears became truth and Magdalena had to bury his mentor after a busy day when a large group of young soldiers arrived at the abbey. He felt completely lonely in a huge world he had to survive. Although pickpocketing was enough for paying the bills, Mag wanted something else and one day he saw a young woman cleaning up the vineyards when the Defias were driven off the grape fields. Milly Osworth and Magdalena met accidentally when he was taking a nap in the storehouse. She realized Mag's fate wasn't his fault. He was a product of the system. And although pickpocketing wasn't something that Stormwind laws allowed, Milly realized he could make good use of that skill for the Stormwind armies were in need of people with sneaking abilities. Over the next years, Northshire Abbey guards were free of people constantly complaining about having their bags violated. By Milly's influence, Goldshire farmers, smiths, and apothecaries were giving Magdalena the opportunity to increase his skills for honored matters. Slowly, Mag was forgiving the Alliance for killing the people he cared about. He finally found a worthy reason for using his abilities. Current "home" In present times, Magdalena has no official home. He's actually sleeping in the Wind's Redemption deck. His years in service of Master Mathias Shaw granted him the trust of the leader of the SI:7. A table was set up in the deck of Wind's Redemption and Magdalena is now in charge of commanding troops through Azeroth for missions related to the war against the Horde. Although this command position pays him well, Mag still travels the world looking for gigs, gear, and stuff to make a living. That's something Garrick taught him well: do not settle until you buy a humble house at Booty Bay. For that reason, Wind's Redemption became the rogue's last place of the day. The place he chose to rest... and to work. To make a living To make enough money to pay the bills and to survive in Azeroth, Magdalena had to start as a pickpocket until been presented to civilized ways to earn some gold. In the present, he has a deal with a dwarf called Affonsio who runs a small shop in Stormwind. Potion of Prolonged Power supplier This is one of Magdalena's specialty. During the times of the Legion invasion in the Broken Isles, Mag's alchemy skills were stressed by the Alliance's missions and incursions. The demand was high and that naturally made of him a high skilled Blood of Sargeras collector - the main crafting reagent used to make those potions. When the Legion was repelled and the Broken Isles were safer, the rogue realized the demand for this power drink was still high. After all, the effects of this alchemic product were being more and more popular among the people of Azeroth. With high demand, Mag had to find a way to sell them all. That's when he met Affonsio in the Trade District of Stormwind. Affonsio found Magdalena trying to sell his product in the worst way ever. His selling skills weren't as good as the alchemy one. A contract was sealed and today Magdalena acts as a supplier, sharing the profits with Affonsio and this business is so productive that justifies monthly travels to The Broken Isles and Argus for reagents gathering. Magdalena also was able to make a deal with the rogues at the Hall of Shadows to hire employees with similar skills. That way he visits Dalaran occasionally to grab the collected blood. Companions Cabalim Fumassado Cabalim was found around the outskirts of Boralus after a job Magdalena was doing for Proudmoore Admiralty. At first glance, he didn't seem to have a mentor and kept staring at the rogue while whisking his horse paws to get rid of mosquitoes. It was clear to Magdalena that Cabalim wanted a better life than that. The first attempts to tame the dark gray horse failed. At the occasion, Cabalim was riding in a steep hill and the times Magdalena felt on the floor by its shakes were countless. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Stormwindian